Teru
Teru, also briefly known as Kōta (jap. 幸太), is a young member of Kyōshirō's pack. Appearance Personality Ginga Densetsu Weed 'Hōgen Arc' Teru is less than six months old puppy who is constantly beaten up badly by his father. His father beats him up and accuses him of either letting a thief steal their food or for eating it without permission. Kyōshirō shows up and attacks his father, chasing him. Weed manages to stop Kyōshirō from killing Teru's father, but Teru refuses to see his father as a parent role model and joins Kyōshirō's pack, receiving a new name, Kōta. When Thunder and Lecter show up, they take Kōta hostage to bring Kyoshiro in. The fight breaks loose and Kōta is saved, but his father was fatally wounded. Before his father dies, he begs for Kōta's forgiveness, which Kōta then gives him. Thanks to his father's change, Kyōshirō gave Kōta back the name his father gave him, Teru. Teru follows along with Kyōshirō as he joins Weed. Although Teru is a scared little puppy, he has shown some bravery at some occasions, for example, when he saw Weed, who was trying to show respect, and got kicked by the disgusted Kamakiri, he attacks the old Irish Wolfhound, but he gets himself injured as well. Despite his injury, he had also defended Reika from getting mauled by Kamakiri's minions while the pack was fighting. Fortunately, both Weed's and Kamakiri's packs had retreated from Ron's warning barks before the hunters could shoot them. Teru was also rescued by Ron, who had brought him back and joined Weed's pack as well. In the end, he was left with The Kōga Elder together with the rest of the pups as Weed would not risk the second generations' lives. 'Russian Arc' In the Hokkaido arc, when Viktor attacks Hokkaido, Kyōshirō rushes to get help from the Kogas and meets the now grown up Teru, who has been taught all sorts of ninja techniques. After Kyōshirō has a talk with the Kōga Elder, Teru and the other grown-up puppies join in with Kyōshirō to fight Viktor in Hokkaido. Teru, Kyōshirō and the other Junior Ninja dogs were also taken captive along with the Ohu Army at the gorge by Viktor and the Russian Army Dogs. On the following days, Teru was also seen fighting alongside with the Ohu army in the gorge. However, Teru had gotten himself wounded by Viktor when he tried to protect Gin by shielding his body. The blow from Viktor's fangs was so powerful it broke the back of Teru's neck, paralyzing him. After the fight, Teru's fate is unknown. Trivia *Considering the severe wound he received from Viktor, it is possible that Teru is deceased. *It seems as a misstake of Takahashi, that when in vol 48 it looks like it is Teru that is taken away by Daisuke and Hidetoshi, but later in vol 52 it is Tābō that is released. Category:GDW Characters Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Ninja Dogs Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Minor Characters Category:Kyōshirō's Pack Category:Heroic Sacrifices